Hello : Ryou Bakura
by Akatsukimember54
Summary: Just a one shot, piece of drabble. Ryou and Yami based, Yaoi not implied this time.


_Playground school bells ring, again.  
Rain clouds come to play, again._

Ryou walked past his old school, the bells silently tolling in his mind of his past with his old friends when they were all in school and when Ryou still attended. The rain clouds grumbled overhead and he sighed, pulling his hood up over his hair.

_Has no-one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to…Hello…_

'_I have to go see Amane today…or just write her a letter. I miss you, sister…' _Ryou thought, as he wandered throughout the cold London streets. _**'You know she's dead…not breathing…she can't hear you and can't read your letters…'**_a voice that wasn't his own perpetrated his thoughts. Ryou froze, his Millennium Ring warm and heavy on his neck. '_Who are you?!?' _Ryou exclaimed.  
Silence. Thinking he was delusional, he continued walking.

'_**I'm you're mind…just so you can talk to me…instead of being alone…'**_

Ryou paused. He knew that it wasn't just his mind. So instead, of not trusting his new found friend he just said… '_Hello…'__  
_

And that one word sealed his fate.

_If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream _

It all felt like a dream. His father was never home and all he had was his mind. And his mind spoke back. Though, Ryou learned that he had one damn good imagination. The person said he came from the Millennium Ring, that he was a 3000 year old thief and he was the self proclaimed King of Thieves. He had been the only survivor of a deserted village of Kul-Elna and had almost brought the world to utter destruction, helping the creator of the Shadow Realm, Zorc in a plot to bring down humankind. He just smiled, believing it was all his imagination.

_  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry _

Ryou soon learned how to swap places with his mind, with the figment of his imagination, when it all got too much and Ryou just wanted to cry. He spoke with Bakura – he dubbed him with that name as he wouldn't let him take his first name, only his sister had the privilege before she died. He sat in his soul room and cried, as Bakura roamed around, pretending to be him so he couldn't cause suspicion. Then when his father came back, he announced they were going to Japan. And that was when Ryou attended Domino High. __

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  


He spoke with Bakura all the way there, and for the week leading up to school. He had the best friend he could ask for and he never asked for anything that wasn't too difficult to retrieve. Just simple things like food, or a game, or some paper so that he could be occupied. Ryou attended school the next day and felt his dreams were real. He wasn't dreaming. This was real. Yet Bakura was still there. He sat down and his Millennium Ring glowed. It pointed to a boy. He turned to get a better look and saw him. A boy with an overly innocent face and an upside down pyramid, displayed around his neck.

_Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

He never saw the nice side of Yami after that. Yami, the even darker side of the Bakura Ryou knew. He convinced himself of that, though he knew it wasn't true.

Dropped altogether, he never spoke with anyone. He had black out periods for months on end. He knew it was his work. Then he awoke in Egypt. And the next day, he knew Yami Bakura was gone forever. Gone since yesterday. Gone forever. Ryou didn't know what to do anymore. He said goodbye to his acquaintances – he never got to know them enough for them to be friends – and left Domino High school. He stayed at home, crying for Bakura to talk to him again.  
_**'He's gone now…just like your sister…no one is left for you to talk to…you have to move on…survive.'  
**_Ryou graced himself a smile and pulled back the curtains. He looked outside at the world he was now ready to face, and sealed his fate once more: _"Hello…"_


End file.
